


"Are you warm enough?"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [23]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Brixton Squat, Gen, Young Cormoran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Summary: This is the least cheery thing I've ever written.  It's set during Lucy and Strike's brief period squatting in Brixton, before Ted and Joan bring them to St Mawes.  If child neglect is a trigger for you, you might want to not bother with this.
Series: Striketober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	"Are you warm enough?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the least cheery thing I've ever written. It's set during Lucy and Strike's brief period squatting in Brixton, before Ted and Joan bring them to St Mawes. If child neglect is a trigger for you, you might want to not bother with this.

He can’t sleep. There is loud music in the other room. His mum and Shumba are smoking dope next door. The room stinks.

He hates this place. 

Lucy wakes up, shivering.

“Are you warm enough?” 

She shakes her head.

One of their mum’s long coats lies on the floor. He tucks it over her.

“Thanks Stick.”

After a couple of minutes she whispers again.

“I’m still cold.”

He’s going to be really tired tomorrow. He doesn’t want to fall asleep in class again. 

He wriggles up the mattress and hugs Lucy in tight.

He wishes Ted and Joan would come.


End file.
